That Guy
by Bubbly88Tay
Summary: Comforting had never been a way to describe Erin. But sometimes, when you need it most, comforting can be as easy as telling the truth, and getting everything out into the air. (Linstead)


**A/N 1 - This is a puny drabble that I wrote purely because I needed some Linstead feels. This is somewhat depressing, but it turns out being not so depressing, and hopefully it seems realistic to you all.**

**For those of you waiting for me to finish a prompt, or When It goes South, or Different Mistakes, you all are going to have to bear with me as I try to over come writers block and try not to bitch and complain about my stupid life.**

**However, I do have an exciting announcement that I will make in the second authors note.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. Zilch, cero, zero, nada, none.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago PD<strong>

**That Guy**

* * *

><p>"You chose to be brave when no one else was. You chose to stand up, and do what was right when no one else had the guts, and no one else had the courage to. No one was able to do that except you, and let me tell you something right here, and right now. You are the reason why I come to work every day, and why I choose to come in even when I'm not sure if I will ever come back home, and if I will ever be able to sleep on my own bed again." She stopped herself from continuing as the tears flowed unevenly down her face, as she poured her words and her soul out into the crisp, cool night air. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she looked up at his own pained filled eyes.<p>

"I don't know-" his voice cracked as he sucked in his lips and bit down on them, trying his hardest not to let loose the sobs he had kept buried throughout the night. "I don't know if I can be that man anymore." He turned his head away from hers, breaking the eye contact that he had tried his hardest to keep throughout the conversation. He shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets as he fumbled with the parts of his life that made him who he was. His badge. His wallet filled with photos of people he would never see again. His dog tags.

He turned his entire body towards the Chicago sky line and lifted up the very corner of his mouth, leaving a grotesque smirk to sit on his face uncomfortably. She turned as well and cocked her head a smile of her own crossing her features. The two remained quiet as Jay tried to regain some sense of composure and she herself tried to calm down a little bit.

"I don't want to leave this place. After all of the shit I have been through so that I could make a place here. So that I can be strong, and be someone who children and people can come to for help," Erin stopped, nodding her head as she turned to Jay. She waited for him to take the cue, and turn himself back towards her, but when that didn't happen, she grabbed his forearm lightly and forced him to turn. Then she reached up and grabbed the sides of his face carefully and softly, her gloves caressing carefully against the day old stubble that rested there.

When he was finally looking at her, and his own tears began to fall from his eyes and down his chin, she continued. "I don't want to leave Jay, but if you go, you take my happiness, and you take the very soul that makes me the woman that I am. If you go, I go with you, whether you like it or not." She could see him chewing his lip as well, as he pondered the suggestion.

"I don't want to go either, but every corner I turn down and every single child that I see, I see the ones that I couldn't save. And I see the ones that I could save, but lead them back into a life that they don't stand a chance in. And then I go to work, and I see the way Voight looks at me, like I'm some sort of gum that he stepped on that he just can't get rid of. I see the way Antonio glares at me when he realized that he was in way over his head and that he had bitten off way more than he could chew." Jay stopped himself, as he did think of the looks, and the children.

"Jay." Erin sighed as she wiped a stray tear from his face. "Look at me, and ask yourself, is any of that really true? Does your team truly hate you and think that little of you?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders, keeping his lips sucked into his mouth. "Jay. What's really wrong? What's bothering you to the point that you would leave everyone? Because you know damn well that Voight is learning to respect you and hell, he's thinks of you like family."

Jay shook his head, a mixture of her words and his own, unspoken words pounding around in his head, but none able to escape as he brought his own bare, pale hands to rest against her cheeks. She shivered at the contact, but let them rest there as he explored her features. She let him for a moment as he still sat on the brink of an all-out break down. "Jay, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Jay closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them, letting Erin see the crystal clear eyes that made women all over Chicago and all over the world swoon. She gazed intently into the pale green eyes, and saw her reflection. Saw herself as he saw her. "Jay?"

"You Erin. It's you."

Erin inhaled deeply and gazed on in a confused daze. "What do you mean me?"

"I mean, that if I can't have you, than I can't be happy, and seeing you happy with people that aren't me? And knowing the probabilities of our 'one day' actually coming? It is literally painful for me, knowing that I can never be that guy."

Erin nodded and let her face inch slowly closer to his. "You know what Jay." She whispered, her lips parted slightly. "You are that guy." Finally, her lips reached his, and before she thought more of it, she pressed her lips against his.

He didn't fight back, and she took this as a cue to continue on, and she continued to press her lips against his. Her grip on his face tightened as he pulled away suddenly, still holding her gently.

"Erin - " He began to warn, before Erin slammed her lips against his again, and this time, he didn't pull away. This time he didn't deny it, as he leaned into the kiss as well.

Finally, breathlessly, they pulled apart, and Erin smiled and wiped away her tears that had been wiped all over Jay's face. "Be that guy, and I will be that girl."

And for the first time that night, Jay smiled his own smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2 - So did you all enjoy? Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me in a review! Or come chat with me via PM! I love to talk to readers!**

**Anyways, onto the exciting news, if you read Something Death Can Touch, and felt unsatisfied, you are going to like this. I am planning a sequel more or less of the one shot, and everything is not as it seems. So yes, sequel is in the making and I am currently trying to dig myself out of a hole with that one. **

**Again, thanks for reading, but let me know you are reading, I love to hear from you all!**

**~Tayler~**


End file.
